5 Questions
by Miss Sunshinee
Summary: Mikan was bored so she decided to ask her Boyfriend Natusme 5 question. She did not expect the answer he gave her. Read and Review to found out what exactly happend. ONE-SHOT MxN


Disclamier: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the poem.  
This is my first time writing a one shot. So sorry if it's not good. Please Review. I know it might sound weird in the beginning but it gets better in the end. :)

Nothing was different about Natsume And Mikan. Natsume stills teases Mikan And Mikan is still childish. Okay maybe somethings did change. They are now in 22 yeas old and are in college and the once sworn enemy are now in a relationship. Believe it or not they been dating for 8 years! . Natsume still looks hot as ever and Mikan is still the cheerful and loving girl. Mikan and Natsume were currently sitting at there favorite hanging spot, which is the sakura tree. Mikan was bored so she came up with a couple questions to ask Natsume.

Mikan P.O.V

* * *

"Natsume can i ask you a couple questions." Mikan said

"Hn" Natsume said back.

Mikan took that as a yes " Okay do you think I'm pretty."

"No" Natsume said

"Well do you think I'm fat."

"Yes"

"Natsume do you want to be with me forever." Mikan said.

"No"

"'Would You cry if I left."

"no."

"Last Question, Natsume do you like me."

"No."

I heard to much and needed to leave I stood up and told Natsume "Fine be that way I'm breaking you with you." As Mikan walked away Natsume grabbed her hand.

"Wait stay." Natsume said.

"What" Mikan said.

Natsume P.O.V

* * *

"Mikan your not pretty your BEAUTIFUL."  
"The only thing fat or big about you is your HEART."  
"I don't want to be with you forever I NEED To be with you forever."  
"And baby, I wouldn't cry if you left I would DIE."  
"Mikan I just don't like you I LOVE you."

Normal P.O.V

* * *

"Really Natsume that's how you feel, I love you to." Mikan said as she ran to give Natsume a tight hug. Then Natsume went on one knee and did something unexpected.

"Mikan I love you. Will you marry me" Natsume said as he opened a box which revealed a beautiful ring.

"Yes, yes, yes, I love you." Mikan said before crushing Natsume with a hug.

"Your mine now." Natsume said. He then leaned in for a kiss.

What Natsume and Mikan Didn't notice was all there friends and family were watching behind a bush and taking pictures, and recording this. Okay maybe only Hotaru was taking picture and filming.

Extra-Teasing Ruka

* * *

"Hey guys shouldn't we leave and give them some space." Ruka said.

"Shut up Ruka Were trying to watch" They all said. Except Hotaru. Maybe she didn't say shut up but she said " Bunny boy shut up before I sell these embarrassing pictures of you."

"Hotau your so mean, Come on i'm Your freakin Boyfriend and you still gonna blackmail me." Ruka said

"I have no mercy towards anyone. If i Blackmail my Best Friend of 16 years (Mikan) What makes you think I won't do it on my boyfriend, BAKA."

"I give up Ruka said."

"Hey Stalkers can you give me and my fiancee some privacy." Natsume said.

"We wanted to leave but Ruka forced us to stay." Everyone said while giggling.

" What no i was the one trying to convince you guys to leave uggggg never mind You guys are such liars. I'm leaving," Ruka said.

"Ruka is so fun to tease" Everyone said while laughing.

"I hate you guys so much" Ruka said while blushing.

"Look he's blushing." MIkan yelled out, Which made everyone laugh more. Which lead to Ruka blushing a dark,dark,dark red. Redder than anything.

THE END

Well i hoped you like my chessy story. Thanks for reading. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes and sorry if it's to short and I know there's isn't enough detail but what can I say i'm only a 13 yr old who likes to read not write. I know the Extra was stupid but i just had to write it. If you have the time visit my fanfiction profile and read my two other story called Crazy Life and Forbidden Love. (Note To Crazy Life Readers: I feel motivated now and don't have writers block so I'll be updating soon. So look forward to that if you read my story Crazy Life.)

PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW

Here is the poem i used in the story.-  
I asked you if I was pretty, you said no.  
I asked you if I was fat, You said Yes of course.  
I asked You if you wanted to be with me forever, you said no.  
I asked You if I walked away would you cry, you said no.  
As i walked away ...  
You grabbed my arm and told me to stay You said...  
Your not pretty, your beautiful.  
The only thing fat or big about you is your heart.  
I don't want to be with you forever, I need to be with you forever.  
And Baby, I wouldn't cry if you walked away I would Die.

Ps. Once again I do not own Gakuen Alice or this poem. My friend showed me this poem and told me she found it somewhere online. Once I read the poem the idea of making this story pop up. I wrote it today when we were having a assemble for something. Anyway thanks for reading. YAY it's Friday. WEEKEND, NO SCHOOL! This as been a message By:Azngirl97 Peace and Love Bye.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,REVIEW


End file.
